


Wednesday Night Play Date

by Xavantina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Chilton obviously, F/M, Fred Squared - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Squared + a strap-on = lots of mindless fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for tumblr user hannahdesu.

Freddie is sitting on the edge of her desk, her laptop still open next to her. Her fingers are teasingly running up and down the large strap-on dildo she is wearing, her eyes never leaving his. She holds out her hand, begging him to come closer. “Touch it.”

She bought a life-like model, flesh colored and made from soft silicone that warms under his touch. The harness is black leather, contrasting beautifully with her creamy white skin. It is made in a way that will allow his fingers access to her vagina, while manipulating the dildo will cause friction against her clit, giving her a chance to get off while she fucks him with it.

“Get down on your knees and suck it.”

Frederick immediately drops to the floor, used to obeying her every command. He places his hand right around the base of the dildo so he can apply more pressure if needed, although he knows Freddie’s main desire is to see him suck her off rather than achieving orgasm. So he licks a stripe along the underside of it with the flat of his tongue, like he would if he was blowing a man, teasingly licks around the head, before he parts his lips and takes the tip into his mouth. It doesn’t taste like silicone like he would have expected – it tastes like Freddie. The realization that she must have used it on herself before Frederick arrived at her motel room makes him moan deeply and sink down further, taking as much into his mouth as he can.

Above him, Freddie gasps. “Good boy,” she says softly, knowing how much Frederick loves to be praised. She runs her fingers through his hair and gently thrusts her hips forward, making the toy nudge the back of Frederick’s throat. He gags slightly, knowing that’s what she wants. Freddie moans deep in her chest, petting the back of Frederick’s head reverently.

Knowing that this is all about aesthetics, Frederick puts on a show. He pulls back to lick up and down the toy, sucks it back into his mouth, gets it nice and wet until drops of saliva start rolling down his chin, all the while pressing the base against Freddie’s body in gentle circles. Freddie’s noises grow louder and more uncontrolled faster than he would have expected, probably faster than she would have expected. He pulls back with a loud slurp, looks up at her with his lips wet and bruised, and asks her if she wants fingers. Freddie nods.

Frederick slips his hand under the dildo and backwards until he finds the spot where the subtle leather parts. Freddie is soaking wet and Frederick easily slips two fingers into her. He matches the rhythm of his sucking, rubbing and the gentle thrusting of his fingers into Freddie’s tight heat.

Freddie’s orgasm takes her by surprise. She cries out, pulling Frederick closer and making him gag on the dildo once more. He doesn’t care. All he cares about is the way Freddie’s chest rises and falls as she sucks in breath after breath, her entire body tensing and relaxing in quick succession before her muscles finally give out and she collapses back against the desk.

Frederick pulls out his fingers, lets the toy drop from his mouth, sits back on his heels and waits.

He must have looked hopeful, because Freddie laughs softly. “Boy, you are eager, aren’t you?”

Frederick licks his lips but doesn’t speak.

“What do you want, Frederick?” she asks.

“I want you to fuck me with that,” Frederick replies instantly, nodding at the dildo. “Hard.”

Freddie tilts her head like she is considering his request. She strokes the dildo with one hand; it’s so slick with Frederick’s spit it shines in the light from her laptop and her hand slides over the surface easily. “How would you like me to do it?”

“On top of me,” Frederick says, “So I can see your face.”

She closes her eyes for a split second, then nods. “All right. Get the lube and get on the bed.”

Frederick’s knees protest when he gets to his feet, but he still makes his way to the bed in record time, finding the lube in the bedside table and getting on the bed. He knows what she will say next:

“Now prepare yourself. Slowly.”

He won’t be able to fulfill that last request, they both know that, and Frederick also knows that Freddie doesn’t care. She loves seeing him fuck himself on his own fingers, desperate, moaning her name, begging her permission to come. He’ll be begging differently tonight.

Frederick slicks up a couple of his fingers (a couple will be enough, the toy isn’t monstrous in size) and lies back on the bed. He waits for Freddie to give him another little nod and then he reaches down and circles his entrance, spreading the lube and relaxing the muscles before pressing one fingertip inside. The initial resistance soon gives way and he can add the other, slowly and carefully working them deeper and deeper. The stretch from his fingers is delicious and he can’t wait to feel the toy inside him.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Freddie is impatient, which is unlike her. She finds the lube and starts spreading a generous amount onto the dildo, her eyes fixed on where Frederick is languidly sliding his fingers in and out of his hole. “Ready?”

Frederick nods, withdrawing his fingers with a tiny moan. He finds a pillow to put under his hips to make the angle easier for them, and spreads his legs. Freddie’s slim form easily fits between Frederick’s thighs, and he makes a mental note not to squeeze his legs around her as hard as he usually would when someone fucks him like this.

It doesn’t feel real, of course it doesn’t. But it feels a lot more real than Frederick would have thought. Freddie is careful, so incredibly careful, pushing into him a fraction at a time, watching his face like a hawk even when he moans with pleasure. When the entire toy is finally buried to the hilt and her hips nudge the back of Frederick’s thighs, she stops. The curls around her face are damp from sweat and are starting to frizz, Frederick notes idly. Pushing into him will be what brings her pleasure now, so Frederick presses his hips down, increasing pressure on base of the toy and by extension Freddie’s clit. Both of them let out a gasp.

“God, Frederick, give me a second.”

It never occurred to him that she would be so affected by this whole thing, but she obviously is. When she does start to move (the drag of the toy when she moves feels fantastic), she does it with precision and firmness. Frederick had feared that she wouldn’t be able to get the motion down, but he was wrong. She is perfect. She isn’t as strong as a man, she doesn’t have the same power behind her thrusts, she won’t be able to pound him into the mattress, but she more than makes up for it in her dedication to hitting his prostate with every stroke, and her steady, ceaseless rhythm, which is quickly driving him insane. She ignores the way he gasps, keens and whimpers, waiting for him to use words.

“Can you go faster?” A question, not a plea.

“Yes, I can. Do you want me to go faster?”

“Yes, please, Freddie, go faster.” That’s a plea.

She seems relieved to pick up the pace. Frederick can tell from her expression that she is getting close again, but she wants him to come first. He has been good tonight and she always lets him come when he’s been good.

“Touch yourself.”

Frederick’s hand slides down his stomach and he wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking it a couple of times. He won’t last long.

“Can I come?”

Freddie lets out a little laugh and thrusts into him harder, forcing a loud moan from him. “Yes, I want you to come.”

Frederick whimpers and grabs his cock, starting to stroke it in earnest. Freddie already had him on the edge for a long time, he just needs a tiny bit more.

“Tell me what it feels like,” Freddie says. “To be fucked by me.”

The words start pouring out of him instantly, falling from his lips like summer rain. “It feels so good, Freddie, so good. It’s so big, so hard. It’s perfect, it feels so good to be filled by you, I love how you fuck me, I want your cock, I want it harder, please Freddie, give it to me, give me your cock, please!”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Freddie curses, her hands gripping Frederick’s hips as she thrusts into him as hard as she can. “Come.” 

And he does, screaming, covering his own chest with come while involuntarily wrapping his legs tightly around her and pulling her closer. She doesn’t stop thrusting in and out of him, allowing him time to ride out his orgasm before she finally stops moving. 

Both of them stay still like that for a minute, catching their breaths. Freddie’s cheeks are flushed bright red and sweat is running down her temples. She looks more beautiful than any woman Frederick has ever seen. 

He realizes something; “You didn’t come.”

“No, I didn’t.” Freddie reaches down and unbuckles the harness, leaving the dildo in Frederick’s ass as she moves up the bed until she is kneeling just above Frederick’s face. “You’ll be making up for it now.”


End file.
